Total Drama Colosseum
'' I'm your host Chris, and we're back for another season of Total Drama! This time, 15 new contestants will not be doing their challenges on an island, but in an exact replica of the Roman Colosseum! There will be two teams, and each team gets their own cabin outside of the Colosseum to sleep in! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out in Total...Drama...Colosseum!' Contestants 1. Jimmy - The Short, Smart One - SurferEliminated in "Time to Merge"'' 2. Lilac - The Boy Crazy Girl - Surfer''Eliminated in "Storm the Castle"'' 3. Dee - The Mafia Princess - DarkKid99 4. Nate - The Party Guy - DarkKid99''Eliminated in "Fight for Honor (Part 2)"'' 5. Jerome - The Gamer - CoreyCakeMan''Eliminated in "Questions and Answers"'' 6. Corey - The Shy Guy - CoreyCakeMan''Eliminated in "Blood and Glory"'' 7. Jose Burromuerto - Alejandro but better -BBGUNSTUDIOS Quit in "Swords and Shields" 8. Jordan - The Angry Chef - BBGUNSTUDIOS''Quit in "Swords and Shields"'' 9. Manuel - (relabeled from TDASVU6) The Homeschooled Flirter - Miguelcamino''Eliminated in "Legion"'' 10. Sophie - The Quiet One - GamingProphecy Quit in "Welcome to the Arena" 11. Eddy - The Slacker - S321 Eliminated in "Swords and Shields" 12. Daniel - The Idea Guy - S321 Eliminated in "Veni, Vidi, Vici" 13. Jay- The Nerdy Nerd-Javin15 Eliminated in "Welcome to the Arena" 14. Stella - The Hot Chick - Stella Eliminated in "Caesar Salad" 15. Aaron- The Self-Obsessed-Javin15 Elimination Table Teams Gruesome Gladiators: Jerome, Manuel, Dee, Jimmy, Stella, Sophie, Eddy, Terrifying Tigers: Lilac, Nate, Daniel, Corey, Jose, Jordan, Jay, Aaron Interactions 'Conflicts' 'Relationships' 'Alliances' 'Siblings' Episode 0 Pre-Chat Chris: Welcome to the Colosseum! Teams will be announced when we reach 14 contestants! You may talk and form alliances here before the show begins. Jerome: Ok... Hello I am Jerome I am a gamer... Chris: Welcome, Jerome! I hope you brought your 1-ups, because we only need 8 more contestants to begin! Jerome: Um ok Who is the guy hiding in the corner... Corey: *looking shy* Manuel: Hope I'll place higher this season than in TDASVU6! Chris: Just a hint, before the challenge that will divide you into teams, practice running. That will be a vital skill. Eddy: Is this where we're staying? Cool, I guess. Just don't make me do any strenuous physical challenges! My doctor says I'm allergic to running, baseball, football, hockey, soccer, tennis, golf, bowling, rugby, ultimate frisbe *two hours later* *panting*..and most of all...MARBLES! Don't make me do that! Daniel: *looks around* This place is spectacular...BUT, it could use some improvements! For example, maybe you can add a waterslide to the top, and a smoothie bar too! Chris: Oh, Eddy. If only you knew what I have ready for the first competition...Two sign-up spots left. Chef, is the tiger in its cage? Chef: Chris, you should hurry! This thing is hungry! Sophie: Tiger? Oh, great Eddy: *sighs* (CONF) Was any of that stuff I said true? H*** no, but I'm gonna coast right to those sweet, sweet bucks! I'm coming out of this game with a 7-digit bank account, if it's the last thing I do! Daniel: (CONF) Being a math guy and all, I'm always trying to see how to make things better! My dad's an architect, so I have some background in this kinda training! *laughs* Nate: PARTAAAAAY. Dee: Another show another chance to win. Jay: Great...running...will we have any challenges that actual require important abilities like the brain? Stella: Hi Jay Jay: Helo Stella. Chris: The sign-ups are full! The teams will now be announced. Gruesome Gladiators: Jerome, Aaron, Sophie, Manuel, Dee, Jimmy, Stella, and Eddy Terrifying Tigers: Lilac, Nate, Corey, Jose, Jordan, Daniel, and Jay Jose: (CON)*Looks in mirror smiliing*(CON END) Episode 1 - Welcome to the Arena Pre-Chat Dee: This place looks... different. Stella: Woo Hoo Challenge Chris: The challenge will take place at 6:00 (EST) Jose: What is the challenge? *contestants enter the arena* Chris: The challenge is simple. I will release the man-eating tiger into the Colosseum with all of you. Your goal is to run from the tiger to the armory (5 lines) and pull a sword off of the weapon rack(one line). You will then run to the rope (2 lines) and cut it. The rope will drop a net and capture the tiger. Jose: *Runs to armory 1 Jordan:*Runs to armory 1 Dee: Runs to Armory 1 Jose: Runs to armory 2 Jordan: Runs to armory 2 Dee: Runs to Armory 2 Nate: Runs to Armory 1 Jose: Runs to armory 3 Jordan: Runs to armory 3 Dee: Runs to Armory 3 Nate: Runs to Armory 2 Jordan: Runs to armory 4 Jose runs to armory 4 Dee: Runs to Armory 4 Nate: Runs to Armory 3 Jose: Runs to armory 5 Jordan runs to armory 5 Dee: Runs to Armory 5 Nate: Runs to Armory 4 Jose: Pulls Sword Jordan Pulls Sword Dee: Pulls Sword Nate: Runs 5 Jose:Runs to rope 1 Jordan: Runs to rope 1 Dee: Runs to rope 1 Nate: Pulls Sword Jay: Runs to Armory 1 Dee: Runs to Rope 2 *Wins* Jose: Runs to rope 2 Jordan : Runs to rope 2 Jay:Runs to Armory 2 Dee: Jose I won don't cheat. Chris: Dee did get to the rope first. The Gruesome Gladiators win! Jose: *Sees that Dee wins* (CON) *Throws and breaks mirror angrily) Elimination Ceremony - Tigers Chris: Say who you would like voted out in the confessional! Jay:*CONF* I vote for Lilac since he did not even participate. Jose:*CONF* I vote jay he started the latest! If we could get more tigers to be early Jordan*CONF* I vote Jay Chris: Well, the votes are in, and it looks like you are going home, Jay. However, you get the honor of testing out our new way of getting rid of contestants - The Crossbow of Shame. Sit on the arrow and say your last words. Jose: *Has evil look on face* Jay: uh bye.. Chris: *launches the crossbow bolt into an ocean far away from the arena Jose: I've caused an elimination...now for another one! Pins contestant's picture to the wall and marks a X on the picture *evil laugh* Chris: One contestant down, thirteen to go! Who will be eliminated next? Find out in the upcoming episode of Total Drama Colosseum! Episode 2 - Swords and Shields Gladiators Cabin Dee: WE WON!!!! too bad Sophie quit. Manuel: Yeah, really bad... Aaron:Good job Dee! Stella: Wow Tigers Cabin Jose: I lost! I was close to winning! I was pubically humiliated on live tv! Challenge Chris: Welcome, remaining contestants! The next challenge is Chariot Racing! First you must run to your chariot (3 lines) and ride it to the finish line (6 lines). At the finish line, claim the flag (1 line) to win the challenge for your team! Chris: Ok. Now that Jose has quit, let's restart again. Dee: Runs 1 Jordan: Runs 1 Aaron: Runs 1 Dee: Runs 2 Stella: Runs 1 Jordan runs 2 Aaron: Runs 2 Dee:Runs 3 Aaron: Runs 3 Dee:Rides 1 Aaron: Rides 1 Jordan runs 3 Dee: Rides 2 Aaron: Rides 2 Dee: Rides 3 Aaron: Rides 3 Dee: Rides 4 Aaron: Rides 4 Dee: Rides 5 Chris: Both teams are up for elimination. Elimination Ceremony - Tigers Chris: Say who you want to vote for in the confessional! Nate: (CON) I Vote to evict Daniel (CON ENDS) Elimination Ceremony - Gladiators Chris: Say who you want to vote for in the confessional! Dee: (CON) I Vote Eddy (CON ENDS) Stella: (CON) I Vote Jimmy (CON ENDS) Jerome: (CON) I vote for.... Aaron(CON ENDS) Aaron: (CON) I vote Eddy (CON ENDS) Chris: Well, the votes are in, and the two highest voted people were Eddy and Daniel. Random.org tells me that the person going home is........Eddy. Any last words before we fire the Crossbow of Shame? No? *fires* Well, that's all for now. Who will be going home next? Find out in the third episode of Total Drama Colosseum! Episode 3 - Blood and Glory Chris: Congratulations, Aaron! You are now a member of the Terrifying Tigers! Gladiators Cabin Dee: Why did we lose Aaron. Why wasn't it Stella. Tigers Cabin Aaron: Well hello new team. Challenge Chris: Hello again, teams! Today's challenge is not too hard. You will work as a team. Both teams have a statue of their mascot and your goal is to destroy the enemy statue. Your lines stack up for your team (ex. Dee: destroys 1 Stella: destroys 2) and it takes 10 lines to destroy it. Whoever loses is up for elimination! Dee: destroys 1 Aaron: destroys 1 Dee: destroys 2 Nate: destroys 2 Stella: destroys 3 Aaron: Destroys 3 Dee: Destroys 4 Aaron: Destroy 4 Dee: Destroys 5 Aaron: Destory 5 Stella: Destroys 6 Dee: Destroys 7 Stella: Destroys 8 Manuel: Destroyes 9 Dee: Destroys 10 Chris: And the Gladiators win! Sorry Tigers, but you're up for elimination...again. Elimination Ceremony - Tigers Chris: Vote in the confessional! Nate: (CON) I vote to evict... Corey (CON ENDS) Aaron:(CON) I vote Corey (CON ENDS) Chris: Well, the votes are in! The person going home is...Corey. Pack your bags. Any last words before this arrow is sent into the ocean? Chris: Okay, then. *fires* Who will be eliminated next? Find out in the next episode of Total Drama Colosseum! Episode 4 - Veni, Vidi, Vici Chris: I regret to inform everyone that this will be the last episode with teams! The merge is after this elimination ceremony. Good luck! Gladiators Cabin Dee: Yes, Final 9 Stella: Wow is Awesome Tigers Cabin Challenge Chris: Good afternoon, contestants! Today's challenge is a game of Paintball, with a twist. Instead of paintballs, we are using balls of mud. It takes one line to load a ball, and one line to fire at someone. (Ex. Daniel: *loads* Aaron: *loads* Daniel: *fires at Aaron* is out.) When an entire team is eliminated, the game is over. You may post again after 15 minutes if no one posts. The game automatically ends at 7:00 (EST), and if both teams have members left, the team with more points will win. Ready? GO! Dee: *Loads* Jimmy: *loads* Lilac: *loads* Dee: *Fires at Lilac* is out Jimmy: *fires at Nate* is out Dee: *Loads* Jimmy: *loads* Dee: *Fires at Aaron* is out Stella: *Loads* Dee: *Loads* Jimmy: *fires at Daniel* Is that it? is out Chris: And that's game! Sorry Tigers, this is your fourth and last elimination as a team. Elimination Ceremony - Tigers Chris: Say who you would like eliminated in the confessional! Nate: (CON) Daniel hasn't done anything. (CON ENDS) Aaron(CONF) Goodbye Daniel (CON ENDS) Chris: Daniel, you're going home. *fires Crossbow* Well, we're down to the final eight, and next episode the teams will merge. Who will be shot into the ocean next? Find out in Total Drama Colosseum! Episode 5 - Time to Merge Chris: Hello, final eight! I have some good news: you all have made it to the merge! There will be no more teams. You all will be going to elimination, and the winner of each challenge gets immunity. Good luck! Pre-Chat Challenge Chris: Sorry that the challenge is later than I said, but here it is: You must first run to the torches (3 lines) and take a torch (1 line) Next, run up the stairs (3 lines) and light the lantern (1 line) First to do this wins immunity! If no one has posted after 15 minutes, you may post again! Aaron: Run to Torch 1 Stella: Run to Torch 1 Dee: Runs to Torch 1 Aaron: Runs to Torch 2. Dee: Runs to Torch 2 Hey Aaron you wanted to talk? Aaron: Runs to Torch 3. Dee: Runs to Torch 3 Aaron: Takes Torch Stella: Runs to Torch 2 Aaron: Runs up Stair 1 Dee: Takes Torch Aaron: Runs up Stair 2 Dee: Runs up stairs 1 Aaron: Runs up Stair 3 Dee: Runs up stair 2 Aaron: Lights Torch. I win! Chris: And Aaron wins immunity! I'll see everyone else at the elimination ceremony. Elimination Ceremony Chris: Vote in the confessional. Dee: (CON) I vote to evict Jimmy (CON ENDS) Aaron: (CON) See you later Jimmy. (CON ENDS) Stella: (CON) I vote for Jimmy (CON ENDS) Nate: (CON) See ya Jimbaroo (CON ENDS) Chris: Well, goodbye Jimmy! *fires arrow* Who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on Total Drama Colosseum! Episode 6 - Questions and Answers Pre-Chat Dee: We are so close to the finale but so far away too. Stella: Cool Aaron: I wonder who is next? Stella: Yes Challenge Chris: Hello everyone! Today's challenge is a game of Q&A. For every correct answer you'll get a point. The first question is: Who built the ancient Colosseum? Stella: The Romans Chris: Point for Stella. Next question: Which episode of TDA is western themed? By the way, the challenge ends after 5 questions. Stella: 3:10 to Crazytown Chris: Point to Stella. Next question: In which TDWT do the contestants search for eggs that are their assigned color? Stella: 4 Chris: What is the name of the episode? Dee: Rapa Phooey! Chris: Point for Dee. Next question: In which TDWT episode do the contestants participate in an archaeology themed challenge? Aaron:Awwwwww,_Drumheller Chris: Point for Aaron! Last question: In which episode of TDA do the contestants do a prison themed challenge? Manuel: I know - Season 2, episode 7, The Chefshank Redemption! Chris: Correct, but Stella wins immunity. See ya at elimination! Elimination Ceremony Vote for anyone except Stella in the confessional. Lilac: (CONF) I vote Aaron. I will try next episode, I promise!! Dee: (CON) I vote Jerome (CON ENDS) Nate: (CON) i vote Jerome ( CON ENDS) Lilac: If you guys give me one more chance, I will try!!! Manuel: CONF Jerome. Aaron: (CONF) Jerome, and I already know who's going next. The votes are in, and the person going home is...Jerome! Sorry, kid, but you must be launched away from the arena! *fires* Who will make it to the final five? Find out next time on Total Drama Colosseum! 'Episode 7 - Storm the Castle' Pre-Chat Lilac: Thanks so much! I won't let you guys down. Manuel: U are so beautiful that I'll never vote for you! Lilac: Awww, you're sweet. Dee: Well you were more active than Jerome and floaters should be crushed. Lilac: Don't worry. I will be a floater no more! Stella: Whooooooo Challenge Chris: Challenge time! Sorry we're late, but here is the challenge! You must climb the rock wall (3 lines) and dive into the pool of pirahnas (1 line). Then swim and avoid the pirahnas (2 lines) and claim the flag (1 line) Good luck! Dee: Climbs 1* Stella: Climbs 1* Dee: Climbs 2* Stella: Climbs 2* Dee: Climbs 3* Stella: Climbs 3* Dee: Dives 1* Stella: Dives 1* Dee: Avoids Pirahnas 1* Stella: Avoids Pirahnas 1* Dee: Avoids Pirahnas 2* Stella: Avoids Pirahnas 2* Dee: Claims Flags 1* Yay I Won. Stella: Claims Flags 1* Whooooooo Dee: Stella.... I won already. Stella: Yes Chris: Dee wins immunity! I'll see everyone else at elimination! Elimination Ceremony Chris: Vote in the confessional for anyone except Dee Dee:(CON) Lilac you are finished.(CON ENDS) Nate (CON) Bye Lilac. (CON ENDS) Stella: (CON) I vote for Lilac (CON ENDS) Manuel CONF: Aaron... END CONF Chris: Well, the votes are in, and Lilac...you're gone! *fires* Good news contestants, you are all in the final five! Find out who will be voted of next in episode 8 of Total Drama Colosseum! Episode 8 - Legion Pre-Chat Manuel: Lilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stella: Hi Manuel Dee: Sorry Manuel she said she wasn't a floater. Stella: Whoooooo Challenge Chris: Hello, and welcome to the final five! You guys have been working pretty hard lately, so I figured you need a reward! There is a staircase. At the top the staircase are seven colored buttons. The colors are red, green, blue, yellow, orange, pink, and purple. You must run up the stairs (5 lines) and choose one color. Once a color is chosen it cannot be chosen again. The challenge ends at 7:30 (EST) and your prize will depend on the color you chose. But there is a catch. Not all prizes are good. Here they are: Eliminate someone of your choice A mini statue of Chris An advantage in the next episode Immunity (Immune to the eliminate award as well) A wasp nest Fang An angry tiger Dee: Runs 1* Stella: Runs 1* Dee: Runs 2* Nate: Runs 1* Stella: Runs 2* Dee: Runs 3* Nate: Runs 2* Stella: Runs 3* Dee: Runs 4* Nate: Runs 3* Stella: Runs 4* Dee: Runs 5* Nate: Runs 4* Stella: Runs 5* Dee: Presses Orange Button* Nate: Runs 5* Stella: Presses Pink Button* Nate: Presses Green Button* Stella: Whoooooo *a tiger falls on Dee(3 lines to avoid)* '''Chris: Nate gets to pick who goes home at elimination, and Stella is immune! Dee: ahhhhh Avoids 1* Stella: Avoids 1* Dee: Avoids 2* Stella you don't need to run. Stella: Sorry Dee Avoids 2* Dee: Avoids 3* No I mean only I had to avoid.... Stella: Whoooooo Avoids 3* Elimination Ceremony - Nate Chris: Well, the game is over! Stella is immune! Nate, who do you want to go home? Stella: (CON) I vote for Aaron (CON ENDS) Nate: Manuel is going home Chris-Dog. Chris: Okay, then! Goodbye, Manuel! *fires* Who will be launched from the Crossbow of Shame next as we enter the final four? Find out next time on Total Drama Colosseum! '''Episode 9 - Caesar Salad Pre-Chat Dee: Final four wooohooooo! Nate: Partayyy! Stella: Finale 4 is Exelent Challenge '''Chris: Hello contestants! Who's hungry? Today's challenge will be making a healthy salad! But, as always, there is a catch. The lettuce will be feathers, the carrots will be twigs, and the ranch will be hot sauce. First, grab a bowl (1 line) and add lettuce (1 line). Then, add twigs (2 lines), add hot sauce (1 line), and eat the salad (3 lines). First to finish gets immunity. Dee: Grabs Bowl* Stella: Grabs Bowl* Dee: Adds Lettuce* Stella: Adds Lettuce* Dee: Adds Twigs 1* Stella: Adds Twigs 1* Dee: Adds Twigs 2* Stella: Adds Twigs 2* Dee: Adds Hot Sauce* Stella: Adds Hot Sauce* Dee: Eats Salad 1* Stella: Eats Salads 1* Dee: Eats Salad 2* Stella: Eats Salad 2* Dee: Eats Salad 3* Woooo I won Chris: AND DEE WINS IMMUNITY! How was that salad? Tell me all about it at elimination! Elimination Ceremony 'Chris: You know what to do. ' Dee: Chris the salad was horrible (CON) I vote Stella (CON ENDS) Nate:(CON) Bye Stella (CON ENDS) Stella: (CON) I vote for Dee *cries* (CON ENDS) 'Chris: Well, Stella, you didn't make it to the final three. Sorry. *fires* Who will make it to the FINALE? Find out next time on Total Drama Colosseum! 'Episode 10 - Fight for Honor (Part 1) Chris: Welcome to the final three! Today we will have two challenges. The winner of the first one will be guaranteed a spot in the finale. The two that lost will do a challenge, and whoever wins moves on with the first winner. Pre-Chat Dee: (CON)I am the final member of the Gladiators so I gotta win for my team.(CON ENDS) Nate: This is gonna be wicked guys! Challenge '''Chris: Ok, here's the challenge! You must climb the rope (3 lines), open the door (one line), and run in (1 line). You will then search for a key (3 lines) and unlock the chest (1 line). You may post again after 15 minutes if no one has posted. Dee: Climbs rope 1* '''Chris: So far Dee is in the lead! Aaron: Climbs rope 1* Chris: And Aaron has caught up! Aaron: Climbs rope 2 * (waited15) Aaron: Climbs rope 3* Aaron: Opens Door* '''Chris: Aaron is in the lead! And Nate is still at the beginning! Nate:Climbs rope 1* Dee: Climbs rope 2* Nate: Climbs rope 2* Dee: Climbs rope 3* '''Chris: Chef, is there any way we could speed this up? '''Chef: Whoever is closer to the end after an hour wins! '''Chris: You heard him...Whoever is closer to the end by 5:00(EST) is guaranteed a spot in the finale! Dee: Opens Door* Nate: Climbs rope 3* '''Chris: Tie between Aaron and Dee! ''SUDDEN DEATH:'' First to say "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" wins! Dee: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious '''Chris: Dee has made it to the finale! Dee: Yes!!! 'Episode 10.5 - Fight for Honor (Part 2)' Pre-Chat Challenge Chris: Okay! Nate and Aaron, this decides who makes it to the finale! And to shorten this, I am lowering the post time! If no one posts after you, you may post after 10 minutes! The challenge is: Tell me why you think you should make it to the finale. Whoever has a better answer will move on. Nate's Entry Dude, I'm the only actual member of the Tigers left and if I win the money non stop party until I spend It all and you are all invited. Aaron's Entry Well.... During the time of this competition I have made great friends and mortal enemies. I have been on both teams. I have won challenges and I have lost. I really have learned what this game means. Most importantly I have tried my hardest( I'm typing this on my phone I'm at vacation). I have done what I could and now it is fate's choice. Thank you for this experience. If I do win, I would use it to get into a great college and help make the world a better place. '''Chris: I have decided. And the person who will be with Dee in the finale is... '''Chris: AARON! Sorry Nate, but the party is pretty much over for you. Send me an invite though if you host one anyways. *fires* Well, we're at the final two! Join us next time for the finale on Total Drama Colosseum! 'Episode 11 - Blood of the Ancients (Finale)' Pre-Chat Aaron: Well Dee, I have to say..you are probably the best finale opponent I could have . Good luck! Dee: Likewise Aaron. Chris: Welcome all the eliminated contestants as they walk to the peanut gallery! This challenge will be a good one. All (or most) of the eliminated contestants will vote here for who they want ELIMINATED. Do not vote for who you want to win. Whoever has less votes will have a bonus in the challenge! Eliminated Contestants Chat Jimmy: I'm back! Lilac: Me too! Manuel: Lilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac! *hugs her* Jose: I hate you all! Lilac: *choking* Maaaaaannnnnnuuuuueeeeelllllll Sophie: *sits down in the peanut gallery* Lilac: So how have you been? Manuel: Fine. I didn't do most of the challenges after you were eliminated because I thinked of you! Also, I vote Aaron to be eliminated. Chris: Oh, and voting ends when the challenge begins. Lilac: :O SO DID I!!! Stella: Aaron and Dee Nate: Hey Partay people! Challenge Chris: Forget everything I said. Instead, tell me why you should win the million. Chef, this intern, and I will each give you a score of 1 - 10. Dee, you won the voting, so you automatically get two extra points on my scoring. You have 24 hours. Dee: I should win the Million because unlike Aaron I won most of the individual and team challenges and took out big players this game. Aaron hasn't been that successful and by that standard doesn't deserve to win. Chris you are also my favorite host and the most handsome man on the planet. '''Chris: 8. Oh, and thanks. '''Chef: I give it a 5. '''Intern: I give it a 6! Aaron- A man once said "If you try your hardest there is no failure." During this contest I have lived by this. I am able to truthfully and honestly say that I have worked the hardest I can. For example my greatest challenge and my largest hurdle to jump over was getting rid of Jose, which, with the help of others, I did. See , Chris, being victorious does not mean winning, it means overcoming all adversaries which I did. I ensured that I made the right friends to help. I did my best to create strategic plans. Most importantly I tried to be nice. That is very rare when it comes to total drama. Sure I admit I did not win many individual competitions, but I survived being on switched teams, seeing my best friend go first, and even kept competing from my phone. Again I say I might not have done the best, but I did the best I could and that is what matters. Thank you Chris, Dee, and everyone else. '''Chris: I give it a 6...Booooring. '''Chef: *wipes tear from eye* That was BEAUTIFUL! 10! '''Intern: 7, I guess. '''Dee's Final Score: 19 + 2 = 21 '''Aaron's Final Score: 23 '''Chris: And the winner of Total Drama Colosseum is... . . . . . '''Chris: AARON! Congrats, Aaron. *hands million dollar case* You have won Total Drama Colosseum! Dee, I really liked your speech, so I'll give you this golden Chris statuette! *hands Dee the statue and whispers in her ear* It's not real gold. Don't try to sell it. So, this concludes season 1 of TDColosseum! *peanut gallery claps* '''The camera shuts off. Javin15: Good game Dee! See you in American tour: Jose: *Gets into robot suit* See you next season *finds out he won't be in the next season* Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Category:Camps Category:Completed Category:Finished Category:Total Drama Camps Category:GamingProphecy's Camps Category:Total Drama Colosseum Series